Look like th'serpent, but be the innocent flower
by Plastic Moon Rose
Summary: Revised --HD slash-- Love, betrayal, anger, deception and forgiveness (eventually). Snape - new professor subplot. Rating R for sex and language - not for readers under 17!
1. Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't compat...

Look like th'serpent, but be the innocent flower under't  
  
Thank you to anyone who read this fan fic before now and are revisiting. After around chapter 7 I got very lost and confused about what I was writing so it must have been worse for a reader knowing that my plot was going nowhere. All the chapters have been edited somehow and some newbies have been added. I haven't caught up to where I was but I'm trying through the boredom of revision to do something. Blessed be, plastic x  
  
A/N Yes I confess I stole the title from Shakespeare and rearranged it to fit this story but I thought it represented Draco perfectly! I've tried not to make this cheesy but I fear there are some clichés that I won't have the will power to avoid! **H/D slash**  
  
*****  
  
Aboard the Hogwart's Express on their seventh and final year, Harry Potter and his closest friends, the loyal Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were indelicately chomping their way through a packet of Bertie Botts' renowned every flavour beans and sharing exaggerated tales of woe and bliss resulting from their largely uneventful summer holiday. While the boys began changing into their Hogwarts' robes Hermione had headed off to her first meeting as Head Girl. The new Head Boy and Girl had been forced to settle their differences in a separate compartment to those they would have normally travelled in. Hermione had spent the last half an hour trying to find a single subject which she and her peer could agree on, to no avail. Having covered the small details of everyday life at Hogwarts such as the appointment of a pupil to check the school's ink supplies and discovering that some still believed muggle blood was more appropriate, Hermione felt herself incapable of further self restraint and tried to make small talk. In response, her companion began to fabricate an epic based upon his sex life with the sole intention of making Hermione squirm and entirely lose patience with him –  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you chauvinistic, self-indulgent, immoral, slippery...ARGH!" The new Head Girl mentally cursed herself for not managing to come up with a slightly more comprehensible insult. Hermione's screeching carried down the train concluding the trivial accounts of summer holidays being relayed by other students. As she stormed, visibly smoking towards Harry and Ron's compartment, heads gawked wide-eyed at their new 'Leading Lady', further fuelling her anger. As a woman who hated failure, particularly when it favoured Slytherin, Hermione took it as a personal insult that despite her new found authority, she had been unable to wield any power over Malfoy and the entire school had witnessed it. The Slytherins sniggered when they saw Draco smugly leaning against the door, which Hermione had only seconds earlier slammed shut. His expression was one of pure bliss, they had not even arrived at Hogwarts and he was able to sincerely piss off the Gryffindor elite. In response to the glimmer in his eye, the Gryffindors hurled any curses they knew in retaliation whilst the first years hide quietly, trying to avoid drawing any attention, in their segregated compartments. Nothing ever changed.  
  
There was an unwritten law; Gryffindors and Slytherins could never make amends.  
  
*****  
  
Very short chapter I know but I wanted to keep a short intro so I could dive straight in with the next chapter.  
  
Love and glittering hugs Plastic x 


	2. Another Weasley

Look like th'serpent, but be the innocent flower under't  
  
A/N: 'ello me again. Thank you to all you cuddly adorable people who reviewed I love you all!! And a special thanks to Kat (Chaos' dragon) for generally being amazing! Love you forever pixi!!! I'll make this chapter a wee bit longer hopefully so here goes...  
  
*****  
  
Hermione rested her head genteelly on the gangling shoulder of her fiery red-haired friend as Harry grinned into his cauldron with dismay. Six years and they still feverishly denied that either cared anything for the other despite glances across the common room and the loving laughter in each of their smiles.  
  
"Granger, Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor for disgusting the rest of the class with your pitiable romantic intentions." Snape bellowed over the babble of the class. Harry held his stomach to prevent exploding and polluting the Potions masters dungeon with his laughter. The scarlet faces of his disbelieving friends shone through the dank air and Harry nestled his head in his shoulder to conceal his smirk. As Hermione and Ron shuffled their stools apart, all self discipline ruptured, along with his insides, as he cackled deafeningly at Snape's crooked back. The figure spun slowly on his heel,  
  
"And for your constantly obnoxious behaviour, Potter, a detention" Harry slumped back into his chair and said nothing to ensure he didn't give his least favourite teacher any further pleasure though his face was still flushed with laughter. He was home. Harry knew his instinctive response to the Hogwarts environment was clichéd – past generations had no doubt felt the same way, though few would have felt the homeliness during a lesson in Snape's dungeon. Nevertheless, here he belonged; whether it was the dungeon or the Gryffindor Common Room, it didn't matter after six weeks at the Durselys'. Even Snape and the prospect of a detention was a welcome break.  
  
"Now if I may, Potter, I would like to start the lesson," Snape willed Harry to attack him for being an insufferable bastard hoping to deduct more points from the outspoken Gryffindor. Harry smiled and, relieved to be addressing Snape and not Vernon, cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape, I see no reason why not." Harry glanced around the classroom, indicating that he could see no reason for delaying the lesson as all pupils seemed to be present. Receiving encouraging and daring looks from the Gryffindors and Slytherins respectively, Harry stared at Snape square on before straightening his parchment and neatly aligning his books on his desk.  
  
"Thank you, Mr Potter. Your generosity is unrivalled." He scowled at Harry with exceptional loathing. "You may choose your partners today; I'm feeling in a charitable mood." No pupil in the whole of the school would believe Snape was capable of charity, but if his sarcasm worked to their advantage, few were prepared to complain, grabbing at the small pleasures offered. "Except you Potter, and your little clique. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy, I must apologise. Crabbe you're with Weasley, Goyle with Potter and Granger, you're with Malfoy."  
  
*****  
  
After what seemed like hours, slaving over his cauldron as sweat glistened down his face, Harry was beyond frustrated with Crabbe who did nothing to help with the potion, instead choosing to lean back against the table and sleep. Clearly, he had to catch up after a vigorous late night spree, which primarily focused on the torment of first years. No doubt he would want to test the finished potion, if he ever woke up; Harry personally prayed he wouldn't, but then again – if he didn't the snoring would never stop. Upon awakening, he would be greeted with the ability to breathe fire painlessly. Sixth year potions may not be all it could be especially with Snape as a teacher but the brews, at least, had some entertainment value on rare occasions.  
  
"Potter, I know fame has blinded you but what colour is this... concoction?" Harry frowned at his green potion. He'd only trusted Goyle to remain asleep and not tamper with the potion whilst he cut the last roots he needed.  
  
"It's green I believe Professor."  
  
"Green, Potter? And what colour did you intend it to be?"  
  
"I intended it to be red sir but my partner clearly didn't agree," Harry frowned at Goyle, (who had reverted back to his sleeping position, snoring more loudly than he had preciously) before turning and attempting to stare out the black pools of Hades scowling down at him.  
  
"May I help Professor?" The voice came from behind them but for once, it wasn't Hermione.  
  
"Draco?" His name stopped at the back of the professor's throat and Snape's startled face shone with bewilderment, as did many others. Draco Malfoy was offering to help Harry Potter because one of his goons has sabotaged his potion? Something was clearly not right, yet the conviction conveyed by his engaging features was firm. Draco swaggered towards Harry's desk, his chin high and with his arms behind his back, exposing his chest as if at were a primeval gesture of trust.  
  
"Can I not try to make amends Har- Potter?" At this, Snape swallowed; he had never understood Draco, or where his intellect originated as it certainly wasn't inherited from his father's side but now wasn't an appropriate time to analyse the situation. Nevertheless, he was his prize pupil and so Snape chose to dart off, robes billowing behind him. Harry said nothing and continued trying, in vain, to correct his potion. After a drawn out silence, Harry found it impossible to ignore Draco's presence.  
  
"I've fixed it myself but thank you for the thought - Malfoy," Harry spat as the potion momentarily changed to the burning red colour expected before returning to a slimy shade of green.  
  
"It seems you really do need me Potter!" Raising an eyebrow, Draco casually grabbed a handful of the salamander skin which Harry had discarded and tossed it into the cauldron turning the potion the mandatory red. Harry was nothing less than gobsmacked although he couldn't bring himself to thank his rival. Why should he? One good turn did not make a slimy Slytherin bastard like Malfoy virtuous.  
  
"Everyone must drink their potion," Snape angled his glare in Neville's direction, "and anyone who breathes fire towards any other pupil will have detention every day until the end of the year and will lose 100 house points for ever day they dare to live through the humiliation." The class turned glumly to their cauldrons and drank, hoping they wouldn't wake up having vile potions poured down their throats by Madame Pomfrey. Pansey in particular was imagining the unflattering infirmary robes misshaping the curves she believed she possessed.  
  
Hermione was the first brave soul and apprehensively sipped at her potion, aware that Drac0 would find it near impossible to resist tweaking the potion to his own exclusive version. The mixture swirled deliriously around her tongue until the vanilla pods burst into flames inside her mouth. The potion burnt its way down her throat, scorching her stomach and she lent over desperately concealing the pain coursing through her. She looked towards Malfoy, her eyes flaming with anger. She wanted to scream, making sure that he knew only too well that she thought he was a hard-hearted bastard but feared he may be honoured by it. Instead no words came, only a hiccup followed by an apathetic puff of smoke and the pain subsided.  
  
"Oh sorry Miss Granger. I forgot to warn you that such a potion could have side affects on mudbloods like yourself," Draco sneered. Luckily for his own personal safety, it was only said loud enough for the two of them to hear.  
  
Harry glanced behind and found himself looking into the glistening eyes of Malfoy, grinning laughably at the handsome Slytherin.  
  
"Drink up Harry," Draco murmured lustfully. 'What am I thinking?' Harry said to himself. 'Malfoy? Handsome?!' Nevertheless, he was so caught up in the hormonal moment; he drank the potion without a second thought.  
  
No pain and no apparent side affects? Harry just couldn't understand this seemingly reformed Draco nor why he kept looking his nemesis up and down, admiring his well toned seeker torso. One of his deadly blond hairs had left itself on the shoulder of Harry's robe and he plucked it off with remarkable gentleness. Harry scowled inwardly to himself. 'What was that about? A bloke? And Malfoy of all people! Don't be so fucking ridiculous!' Harry turned to Ron on the table next to him who gawked, pallid faced back at him as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned angrily, fearing the worst yet assuming that his best friend was staring at his scar. Despite everything they'd been through together Ron still found it hard to accept it all. He was from a respected wizarding family but his ambition drove him to strive further than he ever truly believed he could reach. Striving for that position in life which could only lead to disappointment. The position that Harry held in society - that was life Ron could only dream of. One day he would wake up from the unattainable dream and begin to understand that life could never be so simple.  
  
"It's...Harry it's...well it's just...your, um, hair, Harry." The class turned to him and erupted in fits of laughter, even the loyalist Gryffindors.  
  
"Lord save us!" Draco cackled, "It seems we have another addition to the Weasley family. How will they afford to keep you Potter?" He turned to his goons and sniggered, "Accio specularis!"  
  
A glimmering silver snake trimmed mirror hovered in front of Harry's face but instead of his customary wild jet-black hair, it was now the colour of a flaming fire. Harry flushed a clashing shade of pink and sprung at Malfoy, though not due to his earlier desire.  
  
"You slimy good for nothing son of a bitch!" Harry grabbed Malfoy around the neck, forgetting that his wand would be the more effective weapon. Draco refused to fight back, his face turned a faint shade of blue but still the grin on his face was irremovable.  
  
"Out Potter. Now!" Harry refused to let Malfoy go and continued in his attempts to strangle him as Malfoy began to turn a serene shade of blue until he felt himself being grabbed by the waist and somehow hurled out of the door by Snape. "Dumbledore. Move Potter!"  
  
Having landed on his hip bone, Harry winced and rose to his feet, peeking in through the door frame and watching Draco's amateur dramatics. He could not longer tease Harry with his smile and so chose to act like his life was over, his neck bruised and the dawning embarrassment of the class seeing his blue face. Harry, quickly bored, slide back against the wall until his bum hit the stone floor with a crack.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
*****  
  
There all done. Don't like the ending to this scene but I wanted to get this finished so I could do some coursework over Christmas! Love you all! 


	3. A Simple Favour

Look like th'serpent, but be the innocent flower under't  
  
A/N: This is chapter three I guess. I'm going crazy at myself 'cos I seem to be incapable of including more than one scene in each chapter. Sorry. Well here it is then...scene three!  
  
*****  
  
The atmosphere in the Great Hall that evening was feverish but a subconscious tension seemed to be mounting. After the first day of lessons the seniors were cursing their professors for the work they had already, inevitably, had piled on them. While at the other ends of the house tables, the first years perched, gawking nervously around them and those unlucky enough to have had double potions were developing their loathing for the potion's master. All, of course, except the Slytherins who sat smugly planning how they were going to get Snape to take as many points from the unsuspecting Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and, primarily, Gryffindor first years. In other words, life at Hogwarts went on much as it always has done?  
  
"Chocolate?" A plump Ravenclaw girl asked the Slytherin seated behind her. Trinity, having not expected to be spoken to on her first day ignored the question, until the mini Ravenclaw poked her so hard in the back she couldn't doubt that it was her attention the she wanted.  
  
"Oh!" Trinity looked startled despite the warnings. I've made a friend, she thought, delighted with herself – finally something she could write to her parents about!  
  
"It's just a thank you. I couldn't thank you at the time – I didn't want to get you into trouble. It's just you saved my butt from the greasy haired rat earlier." Trinity raised a mocking eyebrow at the suddenly trembling first year who had just said the most she would probably ever say to a Slytherin in friendship. "Sorry. I meant no offence. He is your Head of House after all." Trinity laughed, understanding the young girl's terror. The poor first year had been molested by a group of second year Slytherins who were continuing the tradition of torment, only to find herself then confronted by Snape. In her desperate attempt to pick up her books, the young Ravenclaw was - somehow - blocking the whole dungeon corridor. Snape's expression had spelled death and despite the reputation of her house Trinity stylishly stepped in front of him, their chests almost touching and asked him a provoking question on house cup and the Gryffindor / Slytherin 'bond'. As Trinity was replaying the event, pausing on Snape's face when he realised loyalty to his house would result in missing an opportunity to berate a first year, a shadow fell as a sleek Slytherin towered over them.  
  
"Greasy? I do hope you weren't referring to me."  
  
The Ravenclaw rose, panicking from her seat.  
  
"No Mr Malfoy, sir. It was. We were just. Sorry, sir." She flushed an unsightly shade of blood and slunk back to her food and, metaphorically, buried herself in it. Trinity, however, was not so passive despite his authority over every other Slytherin at Hogwarts. Her upbringing until now in no way allowed for passiveness.  
  
"If you would permit me to say so Mr Malfoy," she inquired sarcastically, glaring irately at the tall seventh year. "We were, actually, talking about Professor Snape." She looked towards the Professor's table, scanning its occupants with her nose held high and added, "Although on closer observation you do look similar." She curtseyed, hopelessly stifling a laugh, but, as her head bowed, she was punched to the floor by an over- sized fist. By now the attention of every pupil, the professors, who were deep in discussion, had been averted to Draco and his bodyguards. Draco sensing the mood felt a lone twang of compassion.  
  
He pushed Crabbe and Goyle behind him and held out his hand to the fallen Slytherin. The hall gasped along with the recovering Trinity. Draco's eyes radiated empathy.  
  
"You two," Draco was holding Trin tightly around the waist to prevent her from falling. "Take her to the hospital wing. I need a word with Potter." Rows of open mouth, dumbstruck. "Now!" he barked impatiently and finally turned to the rest of the hall. Instantly everyone turned, pointlessly pretending they had not witnessed the exchange but there were confused mutterings on the air. Draco strode downheartedly towards Harry.  
  
"Good Evening Potter," Draco said as he straightened himself and slowly advanced towards Harry, (whose hair, I must add, still looked like a ball of flame despite every attempt to tame it and copious amounts of gel). Sort yourself out Malfoy, he scowled to himself, you have a job to do. He continued approaching Harry until his thigh was lightly brushing against his back. Harry casually turned around, although still sitting down, until he was facing Draco.  
  
"Good Evening, Malfoy," he sneered. "A stirring performance." He stood and stepped towards his nemesis accusingly. Draco smirked as of to say 'I know – impressive, huh?'. He raised his hand and placed it genteelly on Harry's chest, pushing him back onto the bench at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Don't get so defensive, Potter," Draco crouched down to Harry's level, to gaze into a pair of dazzling green eyes. "I'm here to do you a favour." His lips curled. I'm doing Harry Potter a...favour? You've changed more than you thought Malfoy, he jeered.  
  
"A favour?" Harry started. Ron, sat beside Harry, was fuming and he leapt up grabbing Draco by the shoulders.  
  
"A favour Malfoy? A fucking favour?! I'll do you a god damn favour!" He raised his fist ready to punch when Hermione shouted across the table.  
  
"What sort of favour, Malfoy?" she spat with as much hatred as Ron had just expressed.  
  
"My work is with Harry...Miss Granger," Hermione jumped where she sat. Harry? Miss Granger? He's planning something she concluded and she had already begun to decipher it.  
  
"Would you join me outside?" Draco spoke eloquently. Both Ron and Hermione got ready to express their obvious and plausible reasons against Harry leaving alone with Draco while the whole school including most of the professors were feasting. Nevertheless, Harry dismissed them and marched out of the Great Hall with Draco beside him, needless to say, they did not leave without an ample collection of worried stares.  
  
*****  
  
Done. *big sloppy kisses* 


	4. A Faint Whisper

Look like th'serpent, but be the innocent flower under't  
  
A/N: Looky looky! I updated with something resembling speed! I promise a long scene someday but I'm still shocked I've written more than one chapter! That's about as far as I normally get with any fan fics! Anyways thank you for all you gorgeous people who reviewed! *big squishy hugs and sloppy kisses*  
  
*****  
  
"Malfoy," hissed Harry bitterly as Draco's wand pointed maliciously at his head. Harry failed subtly to take his wand from his robe and it was now vibrating uncomfortably in Draco's other, slightly sweating, palm.  
  
Harry thought he could handle Malfoy and, not for the first time, he was regretting ignoring Hermione and Ron. He and Draco had strolled a few paces down the corridor outside the Great Hall when Draco turned sharply and raised his wand, a smile of a successful conquest present. His own failure to salvage the situation and worst of all to have his wand taken from him meant Harry was disgusted with himself and he hated Draco more for it.  
  
"A favour, Malfoy? May I ask how this is beneficial to me?" Harry tried to appear relaxed, calm and collected, failing miserably as a bead of sweat ran down his face.  
  
"Fuck you and your Gryffindor pride, Potter. Yes, I am doing you a favour," Draco growled. "Reverto!" Harry's hair immediately began to change back to his normal colour of jet black though sadly the charm also removed any gel attempting to keep it under control. Harry stomped past Draco, bashing spitefully into his shoulder and began to head towards the Gryffindor tower while desperately trying to calm his tousled mop. Draco laughed uncharacteristically loud and joyously as he watched causing Harry to march back tartly to where he had previously stood, hatred boiling his blood.  
  
"My wand, Malfoy!" Draco stepped towards him, putting both wands in one hand and patted Harry's hair into place. Abnormally, it stayed.  
  
"Must be my magic touch," Draco winked and raised one eyebrow curtly. Like Mr Charmless could have a magic touch, Harry scowled half-heartedly. "Don't scowl, Harry," Draco cooed. "It's unflattering and besides, at least now your hair doesn't clash with that ridiculous, ugly, red scar of yours." Harry ignored him and, strangely, his mood lightened.  
  
"Why, Malfoy?" he resisted the temptation to address him as Draco. Why should he?  
  
"Why do you always want reasons and explanations for everything? Sometimes you should just let things happen." Draco laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and gradually let it fall to gently stroke down his arm. Harry's spine tingled as their gaze met and as if hypnotised, Draco gave back his wand. He kept hold of Harry's hand as he passed it, seeming to be clutching for dear life. Something deep inside Harry stirred uneasily and he backed off, alarmed.  
  
"Erm. Thank you," Harry stammered confused and suddenly weary.  
  
"Hmm..." Draco muttered still mesmerised by Harry's presence.  
  
"I'm leaving now," Harry stated although making little attempt to move.  
  
"Yea me too," Draco replied reluctantly. As he and Harry turned in opposite directions to head towards the dorms, Draco felt a pang of regret. Neither wanted to return to the feast, weariness had seized them both.  
  
*****  
  
All done! They are so cute together! Lord forbid anyone should think that Harry and Draco would never be right for each other! Not sure what's gonna happen in the next chapter but it's gonna be Harry's detention with Snape and I'm hoping for a confrontation though! I love Snape, and there will not be ANY character bashing, but it'll bring the story perfectly into Draco's hands. ;-) Please review (and come back for more!) Oh and a special thank you to those of you who've reviewed already! You always make me smile!  
  
Herktownhick - Thank you thank you! You're splendorful simply splendorful!  
  
The Fallen Caryatid - I hope it won't be dripping with cheese by the end. I'm a hopeless romantic but that's not how I imagine Harry and Draco's relationship to be.  
  
And of course big ta to my weapons supplier Puddy tat and the ever beautiful butterfly girl (and baasheep but she doesn't count because she hasn't actually REVIEWED yet have you?! Nooooo, you haven't!)  
  
Glittering kisses xxx 


	5. Trinity Coyne

Look like th'serpent, but be the innocent flower under't  
  
A/N: This chapter is completely new; Trinity's background needs more explanation, not just for you but also for me so I know what in hell's name I'm supposed to be doing!! I feel I must also apologise to anyone who has tried to read this story when they're tired. My style is concise and so often if you scan over one sentence you've lost an entire action or thought- any tips on how to elaborate? I find it tres hard to elaborate without rambling and boring myself, forgetting about any readers that may be out there – however few and far between ( ! I think I'll go back to poetry when I get bored of this story – or heaven forbid(!) I might actually finish it. The End  
  
*****  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were blundering back towards the Great Hall from the hospital wing when they came across their master hiding around the corner, leaning lifelessly against the crumbling walls.  
  
It was one of those serene moments, when the world slows its revolution and there is just a single person in one's mind. For Draco, you need only one guess to know who was inconsiderately crowding his thoughts. A tenderness was surging through his cold Slytherin blood as he sucked in the castle air and no nihilistic nor jovial manifestation could explain, justify or relinquish his feelings of fearful confusion.  
  
But life could not be as he wished to live it. He was a Malfoy. The flesh and blood of evil and greed. No love could ever flow freely through such a core.  
  
"Master?" Crabbe and Goyle peered around the corner with an uncanny look of concern shadowing their faces.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
Silence pursued them through the corridors towards the common room as each walked isolated in their own worlds of turmoil, although the extent of Crabbe and Goyle's confusion stretched only to why Draco had summoned them to follow him in such a determining manner for what seemed like nothing. At least they could think of nothing that needed such a serious discussion (excluding cake from the equation of course) despite Crabbe just recently punching a new girl in their own house. As they ambled down through the dungeons, they could not have anticipated the extent of Draco's anger. Being a Malfoy he knew everything about every death eater family in Great Britain...Trinity's was no exception.  
  
"In!" Draco commanded, pointing towards the common room entrance and he slipped in behind his 'little' helpers. "Crabbe!" he barked. "Sit."  
  
Crabbe instantaneously parked himself and gazed up at his master with a look of terror plastered across his face.  
  
"Have you nothing to say in your defence you graceless idiot?" Draco angrily raised an eyebrow questioningly. Crabbe glanced over to Goyle, to Draco and back to Goyle.  
  
"Defence, Master?" His partner-in-crime inquired for him, voice cracking and his body language revealing that was not as confident confronting his Master as he wished to be. A truly 'brave' Slytherin with none of the attributed prowess. His back was hunched and his eyes fixed on the stone floor, apart from the occasional timid glance at Crabbe.  
  
Draco huddled in the chair by the fire and massaged his temples patronisingly, not that is cronies noticed his annoyance.  
  
"Move," Draco waved his hand to the chairs opposite him. "How can I scorn you if I can't see you?" Goyle and Crabbe dutifully moved, slumping into the seats, their heads still hung.  
  
"Trinity Coyne," Draco began, "is the second child of Julius and Ophelia Coyne." He paused, hoping this would be enough and he could sleep, or failing that, be alone. Clearly not. "The spies you..." Draco's head ached further every second which he had to wait in order for his followers to catch up. He sighed, head throbbing. "Ophelia Coyne is that old Gryffindor bat's younger sister. She knows everything from the daily running of Hogwarts to the date of Fawkes' burning days." Watching this slowly sink in was too painful for Draco's pulsating head. He left for his dorm, drank a potion and was asleep moments later.  
  
*****  
  
A/N Constructive criticism, especially for this chapter, will be gratefully received. Flames – nay good 'cos they just make me depressed  
  
Somehow this chapter did seem to work for me, maybe it's exams, maybe its simply laziness I don't know. Sorry for making Draco sleep at the end of this chapter – its such a cliché having a character fall asleep just to end a chapter but he's had a hard day so he deserves rest.  
  
Trinity...I hope you guys like her. I wrote her bio very late one night and I'm not convinced that it's much good – again I want to emphasise that she isn't a Mary sue. A reviewer a while ago seemed to doubt this and I assure any other doubters out there that if a character mentioned by the Goddess herself was appropriate I would have used them – would have saved me a lot of effort. There is a lot more to develop with Trin's character but I don't want to give to much away too soon but hopefully this gives you a basic idea of who she is at least! Actually I gave away a lot didn't I? I wanted to create dramatic irony for later chapters...really I did...stop with that doubting face!  
  
Acknowledgements: Big thanks to Shakespeare for allowing me to steal more from him  
  
That was a long ramble – apologies my lovelies! Love and huggles Plastic x 


	6. Detention and toothbrushes

Look like th'serpent, but be the innocent flower under't  
  
A/N: Another chapter / scene however you wish to classify the terrifying passage to come. I apologise there isn't really the Harry / Snape confrontation which I was hoping for but I will write it in soon...somewhere.  
  
*****  
  
"Detention, Potter!" Harry's mouth gaped open in disbelief at the potion master's arrogance and his blind refusal to see the truth.  
  
"But sir? I'm already here aren't I?" Harry tried in feeble vain to look innocent and confused. Sadly, the guise just didn't suit those bragging emerald eyes. Harry had forgotten that by allowing Draco to rectify the 'hair problem', which he had himself caused, he would be going directly against Snape's orders. He had specifically told Harry that the colour of his hair would not cause any disruptions to his classes and therefore, he could wait until his detention to have it reverted. So much for no disruption, Harry irritably kicked himself for allowing Draco to make a fool of him once again.  
  
"You can't give me another damned detention for something one of your Slytherin bastards has done," Harry shouted, forgetting himself. Snape made no reply but opted to smile mockingly. Harry felt so betrayed and worthless yet still blindly unable to understand why Malfoy had such mastery over his emotions. Immediately regretting his rogue profanities, Harry held his tongue. He wished that he at least believed his words to be true, but he knew Snape could give him a detention and would with no qualms especially considering his outburst.  
  
"Well now Potter, no need to get angry," Snape sniggered, salivating subconsciously in his belief that he had one over on the famous Harry Potter, his adversary since his birth. "Today, Mr. Potter, I think you should clean these desks here. Tomorrow, well perhaps tomorrow you'll be spending your evening in the Forbidden Forest." Snape grinned maliciously when he saw Harry's eyes brighten with the assumption that cleaning the desks in a single classroom could not be too taxing for him. This apparent kindness on Snape's part did nothing to ease Harry's suspicions, those suspicions which had been rumoured around the school for the last few days. The rumour that Snape had finally got laid.  
  
At the beginning of the previous year, another new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher had been recruited and Snape's attitude towards the new professor had provided vast amusement for the on looking pupils. Professor Leimorgann, the object of the potion master's newfound desire, had such an impact on him that he began to wash his hair (and his feet,) but even this dramatic change of events failed to grab any lustful attention from her. She sashayed into the Great Hall twice everyday, swinging her hips and tossing her black, slightly curled hair and pouting her red painted lips. Twice everyday her black satin robes fell neatly over her curves and captivated Snape as she sat; suavely drinking her vodka laced pumpkin juice. And twice everyday he drooled, waiting for the moment when she would rise and bare that extra flash of pale white leg.  
  
She flirted tirelessly, that was clear, but Harry was unconvinced that she would ever fall to the low levels needed for her to even consider sleeping with Snape. Harry's mind began to wander as he deliberated how Snape could finally have managed to woo her. He shivered as his over-active imagination produced unsavoury images of his potion master naked.  
  
"Oh, Potter I forgot to mention," Snape called from the door and added in a shrilly sarcastic voice, "Must have slipped my mind but the only cleaning utensil I could find anywhere in the school was this old toothbrush." Snape threw a well used and moulding toothbrush in Harry's direction.  
  
"Have fun, Potter!" And he was gone.  
  
"Alone in the Slytherin dungeons with a festering toothbrush." Harry peered wide eyed at the brush, "Oh what fun and adventure they will have together." Sighing suddenly in his realisation that he was to spend the rest of the evening cleaning, he set to work. He stomped to the back of the classroom with his toothbrush knowing that tomorrow night he would not be so lucky. Instead of his trusty moulding toothbrush for company, he would have the freezing wind.  
  
*****  
  
The first two tables had been brushed clean when Harry heard a faint knock at the dungeon door. He approached the door cautiously with his wand outstretched, his Gryffindor instincts taking over.  
  
"Yeah?" he whispered trying to sound casual although his heart was racing against his chest.  
  
"Oh Harry it's only you!" A fiery head peered around the door and beamed at Harry, her melodic voice wafted through the air. He watched with a ravenous stare as she floated into the room and ran her long fingers down her robes to straighten them. She looked at him confused when she saw that there was nothing wrong with her robes and could not understand why he was staring at her so strangely.  
  
"Trinity." The witch thrust her hand towards him. "Trinity Coyne." She cocked her head at Harry inquisitively. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Harry stood mesmerised by her presence. "Sorry. Yes, I'm fine! It's Snape's detentions, they're mind numbingly boring!" Harry stuttered and giggled foolishly.  
  
"Yea. It probably wasn't so smart of me to be late." He continued to stare, loving the sound of her voice and the delicate Irish tone it had. "Harry, are you sure you're ok? You look flushed."  
  
"No, no. Really I'm fine." His eyes ran down the incline of her neck and trailed her collarbone. "So, eh, you're a Slytherin right?" he coughed when he realised where his eyes were leading him.  
  
"Yea, 5th year."  
  
"I've never seen you around before," Harry began, realising that this wasn't the best chat up line if she'd been at Hogwarts for the last five years and he hadn't noticed. "I mean, erm, damn."  
  
"Don't panic Harry. I am new here. I managed to get myself a detention on my first day," she giggled inwardly at the memory. "Professor Snape isn't the easiest man to get along with. He was picking on a first year in the corridor and I couldn't bear to leave her, so I, shall we say I intervened. Though I had heard he never gave detentions to his own house." Too much Trin. You're being to forward. She scorned herself, screwing up her face unattractively. Take it slowly girl. Reel him in slowly. Harry took her silence as a hint that he was to say something.  
  
"Snapey must simply love you. He never gives detention to his Slytherins!" Harry circled his toothbrush tenderly over a single spot, trying to understand the kindness of this new Slytherin 5th year. "Where were you before this lovely establishment?" Harry glanced around at the crumbling walls of the dungeons and sniffed the scent of decay.  
  
"Well," she faltered, considering how it would be best to answer. "This is my first. So I suppose it could be regarded as even more impressive to have a detention on my first ever day at school." Sensing that Harry was sending confused gazes in her direction she tried to explain a little clearer. "Dumbledore flatly refused to put me in with the lower years," she chuckled. "He's a stubborn old man, Professor Dumbledore but it means I'm very behind. I've only been taught by tutors. And even that was only what my parents wanted me to know – not very much."  
  
"I sense a life story coming. Well, grab yourself a toothbrush," he held his own up in the air and charmed it to replicate. "Now you can join me and tell me everything about yourself." Making small talk with a Slytherin? I guess its not so unnatural or against Gryffindor instinct...she's an attractive lass after all.  
  
"Toothbrush? Professor Snape's mood has improved since this morning then. I'd heard stories about him but I had assumed they were exaggerated! Though my house is very protective of him."  
  
"Nothing you will ever hear about that..." He coughed and straightened himself resisting the urge to speak his mind. To do so in front of a Slytherin was probably not a smart move however well she portrayed herself. "Nothing you hear about that man is exaggerated, I'm sure. He's hated me since he heard I'd been born. So why were your parents so picky about what you should learn?" Trinity shifted and began scrubbing harshly at the surface in front of her.  
  
"I don't really know. They, they want me to know what they feel is important. OWLS and NEWTS have never bothered them. Life. That's what they've taught me. I am so far behind. I don't know how I'm ever going to catch up!" She seemed to speak angrily through her teeth and Harry didn't want to push his luck, leading to a stark silence.  
  
"Hermione. My friend Hermione could help," he offered sheepishly.  
  
"The head girl? And a Gryffindor? I'd be murdered" Trinity looked strangely disconcerted. "No, I couldn't. I'll catch up soon enough." Harry glanced over nervously and grinned sympathetically when he saw her excessively flushed face. She knew the boundaries, even after only one day. 'Make the most of this Harry – she'll realise she's expected to hate you by tomorrow.  
  
"She won't bite, Trin," he said, leaning over her shoulder to inspect the table she was just finishing. "The Slytherins don't need to know. Looks like we're done so whatcha say?"  
  
"Harry I really don't want to be an annoyance," she began. 'An annoyance?' Nicely done Trin. He's putty in your hands.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You've just made one of Snape's detentions enjoyable so I owe you-" Harry's thank you speech was rudely interrupted when Trinity grabbed him around the waist and embraced him into the biggest hug he'd had ever suffered, even from Hermione. He impulsively stiffened and choked on his own saliva.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much you're a god damned lifesaver!" Harry recovered his sadly misplaced wits and affectionately hugged her back.  
  
Neither heard the dungeon door open nor saw the young blonde who stood behind it. Momentary the intruder was grief stricken and stared wondrously at the show of affection between the girl he'd previously protected and his Harry. His face coloured with anger. Stepping outside into the corridor again he looked down at the envelope clutched in his hands. After a moment of contemplation, he threw it to the icy stone floor and set it alight with his wand in one swift movement. The name scrawled across the front in the trademark envious Slytherin green was eventually consumed by the last flicker of raging red flame and all that remained was a pyre of ash but it was that name, that face and the face of that bitch which kept him awake and feeling alone well into the night.  
  
*****  
  
Big awwww for Draco!! I made it very obvious so everyone knew but I thought it would spoil the moment if I actually said his name. Perhaps I thought it sounded more sappy - I don't know. Trin? Good / bad? Too confusing as a character? In order for the story to work I need to create the sense of Trin's two identities but not sure if I've pulled it off without being too confusing. If it makes no sense just review and shout at me (not too loud tho).  
  
Love and hugs Plastic x  
  
p.s oooh this is a loooong chapter for me! I don't normally go over more than two typed pages in each. *beams* hehe! 


	7. Jovial Breakfasting

Look like th'serpent, but be the innocent flower under't  
  
A/N: I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen in this chapter, maybe Harry will die or maybe he won't, maybe the wizarding world will collapse and Severus Snape will be the only wizard left alive or maybe not...or Chaos' dragon might have a change of heart and eat up all the Gryffindorks (I hate that name by the way – it is badly used to too many fan fics at the moment)...or maybe not...actually that is quite likely. Anyhooo I'll just start writing and see where it takes me. Very professional...what do you expect from fan fiction?!!  
  
*****  
  
Draco never arrived for breakfast the next morning but more extraordinarily, Harry hadn't noticed. He didn't keep a close eye on when Draco was present and when he wasn't but subconscious disappointment hit him when he found that he couldn't steal a glance across the hall towards the Slytherins. Instead, he was slouched gangly against Hermione, exhausted after the hours of work he'd done the previous night. Looking around the hall at the other 7th years he wasn't the only one who'd made no attempt of doing work during the holidays and were paying for it this morning, excluding Hermione of course who looked as fresh as a daisy and generally overly contented.  
  
"Stop it 'Mione! What are you so damned happy about?! Do you delight in other people's misery?" Harry looked up at her questioningly, the bags under his eyes strikingly apparent and phantom like.  
  
"No, of course not!" she nodded her head in Ron's direction and smiled a devious and seductive smirk. Suddenly sitting up straight, he began to comprehend her meaning though the process was excruciatingly slow. Harry looked into Ron's eyes and saw little weariness but they eccentrically flickered authenticating Hermione's previous statement.  
  
"Oh great! So when I was serving a detention with Snape and slaving away over my homework, my two best friends were having sex!" Harry scoffed. "Can I explain the pleasure – pain theory to you??!"  
  
"Oh Harry don't be like that!" She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Besides from what you've told me about Trinity your detention wasn't all that bad." A sly grin emerged on Hermione's face making Harry blush intensely. "Sorry Harry," she giggled, "but you're so easy to wind up!"  
  
"Oh," finally catching on, "Ha ha." The phantom's sarcastic reply held no weight with Hermione. "So, finally after six years you take my advice" he turned and pointed a finger accusingly at Hermione. "Did Ron keep up with is school work over the summer? He doesn't look like a man who has spent all night catching up." Harry didn't wish to add what he looked like he had been doing last night. Hermione cleared her throat nervously and fidgeted.  
  
"Anyway I'm off to the library" Hermione slurred, leaning forward so that no one could over hear, "so if you do see Trinity can you tell her I'll meet her there after dinner this evening?" She kissed Harry on the cheek as she walked, no, bounced out of the hall, Ron unsubtly scurrying behind her though not without grabbing another slice of toast. Harry motioned for Seamus to move down the bench towards him and a heated, rather distressed conversation about potions began.  
  
The doors flung themselves open. She entered. Hips swinging to their own patented rhythm. Seamus, having broken off the Potions homework debate, coughed and elbowed Harry hard in the waist, inconsiderately leaving a permanent dent in his side. Professor Leimorgann had arrived for breakfast, to Snape's delight, and another day at Hogwarts had begun.  
  
*****  
  
Lil filler chapter. Too tired for anything else to be honest. I don't really know whether I like Hermione / Ron relationships – generally because I think Ron is an idiot so I doubt they'll last. Hugs the lovely people who have actually read this – love you. Constructive criticism, again I feel I should emphasise, IS appreciated.  
  
Areli: What makes you think I'm a Matrix fan? Hehe – I was watching it on DVD when I first started thinking about this fic so I wrote her bio around the name. Stealing from everyone for this...Shakespeare...the Brothers...and more but I can't tell you about that without spoiling the whole plot. Hehe – thanks for the review!!  
  
Plastic x 


End file.
